Full Court Press! The Rewrite
by Elias Pedro
Summary: Nine friends, two bands and one dream. They move forward through life's challenges together with nothing more than their music, friendship and love. How far can they chase their dreams when some things must be left behind? Time for a Full Court Press!
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologue-**

* * *

><p><em>Love; life's natural sweeter of choice.<em>

* * *

><p>A young man in a worn tuxedo walks onto the stage of a grand concert hall, an old violin resting on his shoulders and a lithe bow in his hand. Four elderly people at the front row of the hall watch the young man's every step with scrutiny. A young girl with bushy brown hair, sitting a few rows behind the elderly folk however was cheerful and excited.<p>

"You can do it, bro! Knock their socks off!"

The four elderly people turned to the girl in unison, staring her down until she quieted down.

"Jun..." the young man chuckled uneasily, sweat running down his head, "Thank you."

"Please proceed, Mr. Suzuki." One of the elderly people said. The young man nodded eagerly.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." The young man said, a slight English accent in his Japanese, as he faced the four elderly folks, "My name is Francis Suzuki – and this is Canon in D. I hope you enjoy it."

* * *

><p><em>It is a bountiful treasure that every single one of us seeks.<em>

* * *

><p>A girl with long golden hair and thick eyebrows sits on a posh sofa in the glass-themed foyer of an office building. Her eyes fondly watch the elevator doors as the number displayed above it grew smaller. The door opened and her parents stepped out dressed in business casual with suitcases in their hands.<p>

"You waited for us, Tsumugi dearest?" The father asked, "We're sorry for keeping you waiting."

"No, no, dad!" The young girl shook her head, "I wasn't waiting long – and besides, if I'm going to manage the business someday, I'll have to get used to this building after all."

"And how are you liking it so far, Tsumugi-chan?" The mother followed, a wide smile on her face

"I love it already!"

* * *

><p><em>It's ironic though that, despite this abundance, love eludes us.<em>

* * *

><p>"Yui… you should really be taking your studies more seriously." A bespectacled girl urged as she sat down before a coffee table laden with books and notes, "You'll never graduate if you neglect your studies…"<p>

"You worry too much, Nodoka-chan!" A cheerful brunette countered, wearing and strumming randomly on a sunburst Gibson Les Paul, "Graduation is so far away! Plus, I'll study in a bit – I just need to learn the X-major and Y-minor chords and…"

"You mean the F-major and the C-minor chords, right onee-chan?" asked a third voice. A pretty girl wearing her hair in a ponytail entered the room with a tray of refreshments and snacks and a wide smile on her face.

"Oh right! The X and Y stuff were for math!" Yui suddenly realized. "Ahehehe, I mix things up a lot~ Thanks, Ui!"

"Don't worry though, I believe in you onee-chan!" Ui assured, "You'll do well in your studies for sure – and you'll be a great guitarist and vocalist for Hokago Tea Time!"

Her voice then became mellow. "Maybe someday, I wish I could be like you, onee-chan."

* * *

><p><em>Surely, though, everyone will find love – one way or another<em>

* * *

><p>"Mio-senpai." A petite girl with twin-tailed hair walks with her upperclassman through suburban Western Osaka, "Thanks again for coming with me to the music store."<p>

"Don't mention it, Azusa-chan." Mio smiled, "I was thinking about getting some new strings for my bass too so it all works out. I also wanted to take a little break – I've been stumped in my songwriting since this afternoon. A little fresh air might get my mind working again."

"Ah, that's good, that's good." Azusa was relieved. "So anyways, how's that's song going?"

"Well… I don't know yet…" Mio pondered, remembering the words and the melodies she had been trying so hard to pair together. "I just…"

The two of them then passed by a familiar house. The plate out front spelled out 'Tainaka', and Mio stopped for a moment to look at the house.

"At this point, Azusa, I'm just hoping for the best."

* * *

><p><em>And when we do find it, we will look back and laugh out loud.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hmm… not bad, Satoshi-kun." A girl wearing a headband commented, watching me, her brother, sit behind the drum set and play a tune, "You're turning out to be my best student!"<p>

"I'm your only student, sis!" I snarkily reminded, biting my lip as I tried not to laugh. My sister looked like she wanted to strangle me.

"But," I then added, "I can play like this because I've had such a good teacher."

"And the devil himself can be sweet too, it seems." Ritsu laughed, her irritation crumbling away quickly, "If only you were sweeter all of the time – like the old days."

"What was that, sis?"

"Nothing, kiddo – let's continue today's lesson!"

"Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

><p><em>Why is that, you ask? Cause when all is said and done,<em>

_That love we sought had been with us all long._

_We just had to realize it was there,_

_Waiting ever so patiently._

* * *

><p><strong>Full Court Press!<strong>

**Part I – Time Out! Substitution**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

Hello K-ON! fandom! How i've missed you all :P It's been a while since I last wrote something for this fandom and I just felt the need to write for it again. Keep in mind though that I am not writing a new story - I am integrating the Full Court Press Trilogy, 'Time Out! Substitution', 'Snowbanks' and 'Full Court Press!' into one story and refining them all into one cohesive story! However, I assure you that I will still try to give you all a great reading experience - that's my policy! Also, I'll be adding in and changing some of the content too so it won't be the exact same experience as the original three :D. I truly hope you guys all enjoy this, and it's good to be back!


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Court Press!**

**Part I, Chapter 1**

…

Welcome to the Western Osaka District, a place of wonder and excitement where… damn it, who the hell am I kidding here? It's a suburban wonderland, two storey gated houses as far as the eye can see – narrow roads lined with trees, small shops and whatnot. Not much to see here, honestly – and it's not because I'm a lazy describer (or because I'm a Miguel de Cervantes fan - though that might have something to do with it). In any case, this is where our story begins.

Right smack in them middle of this maelstrom of normalcy sits the Tainaka household, home to a family of four. It is here that I live with my mom, dad and older sister; the prominent member of the family – Ritsu Tainaka. Apart from being the founder and de facto leader of Sakura-gakou's Light Music Club, she is the drummer of the town-favorite band – Houkago Tea Time. I don't know why, but I have an itching feeling that you already know that… or maybe it's just me. I'll never really know.

Moving right along… See that young guy holding a large cup over there walking down the street; the one with the red jacket with the happy face pin that is just begging to be thrown off a tall apartment building? That's me, Satoshi Tainaka – 15 years of age. And no, I do not know who killed this Blake person… so don't bother interrogating me.

I've lived a peaceful life mostly, living the life of your typical everyday highschooler slugging through class and books and club activities and whatnot. For your information, I don't go to Sakura-gakou High School – that'd just be absurd. Out of the question – it's a girl's school after all. They've got a strict policy about outsiders, especially boys – probably because the prettiest girls in town are all cooped up there with their cute, cute blazer and skirt uniforms... forget I said that. I'm serious.

The school I go to is the Osaka West Public High School, also known as the 'other Osaka West school'. Sakura-gakou is the more prestigious school in the Western Osaka District, I guess… makes me wonder how big sis made it there, haha! Education at the Osaka West is co-ed, so both boys and girls get to study here.

At the West, I study with my close friend, Francis Suzuki (who also wonders how his sister Jun, also a good acquaintance of mine, got into Sakura-gakou). The Suzuki siblings are Japanese-Canadians who lived most of their life in that icy northland. We first met in Middle School and I could barely understand what they were saying. 'Good Morning' I could understand… but what the hell's a 'bonjour'? Since I sat with the siblings, I took it upon myself to help them brush up their Japanese to conversational level. Their kanji-reading speed is still comparable though to my APM on Starcraft II – pretty damn slow.

Both Francis and I are members of Osaka West's Press Club – a socialist print-media outlet under the guise of a normal everyday school publication… nah, it's actually the other way around, hehe. Here, Francis and I work under the guidance of our firebrand socialist sophomore editor-in-chief, Natsuki Shinohara. Use 'wealth' and 'inequality' in the same sentence, and you'll have a Lenin-esque speech within minutes – or an Occupy Osaka movement.

Then, at home, my sister Ritsu instructs me in the Way of the Drummer. It's been a year since I started learning from her and I think I've gotten pretty good – she said so herself the other time. Maybe there's hope for me yet! I used to think I'd never learn the drums, but then I took an arrow to the knee… wait, wrong script.

So, in a thousand words or less, that's the story of my life. Though not boring, per se, I always feel like… I don't know… meant to do something more. Walking through the streets of our subdivision that afternoon, I couldn't help but think about that. My friends and I are only freshmen and my sister and her friends are sophomores… but time can go by rather quickly. I'd be nice if we could all make our high school years something we can fondly remember.

Last year, I clearly remember Ritsu coming home and declaring her band's goal.

"_We__'__re __going __to __perform __in __the __Budokan!_"

Bursting into laughter, I replied, "_Good __luck __with __that!__"_

I was promptly jabbed in the arm shortly thereafter.

It's a crazy goal, I thought… but it's better than having no goal at all. In all honesty, performing in the Budokan does sound pretty sweet. And… I'd love to perform alongside my sister and her friends – if only I had a band to jam with…

Nah. That'd be too much trouble. I shouldn't get my hopes up too high – I shouldn't get my head up in the clouds… or have it get bitten off by a Witch for that matter. I should just focus on today and the task at hand… getting sugar. It's the reason why I went out of the house with a large cup in my hand in the first place.

"Man, why couldn't Ritsu go and get it herself…" I muttered, trotting down the road at an intentionally slow pace, "She's the one who knows Yui-senpai… Tch, I don't even know what she looks like…"

That Sunday afternoon, my mom ran out of sugar in the pantry and asked me and my big sis to go and fetch some. The way we determined who would go; coin toss. I chose heads and I lost – forgive me Mami-san*. Rather than go to the store though, Ritsu suggested that I go ask her band-mate Yui Hirasawa's family, neighbors of ours who only lived a few blocks away, for some extra sugar.

Yui-senpai, as my sister had warned me over and over again, can be a bit of an airhead and may tend to get things wrong every now and then. In layman's terms, I might come home today with a cup full of salt… or baking soda… ergh, or even laundry detergent. I, for one, do not want to eat my pancakes with laundry detergent. I'd best be on my guard…

Before long, I finally reached my destination – the Hirasawa household. I took a gulp and reached for the doorbell.

_Ding dong._

Footsteps echoed from behind the door and my heart raced. Then, the door slowly opened… and I was amazed by who I saw. There she was, an angel… I didn't know Yui-senpai was this beautiful.

"You must be Satoshi-kun." She said with a smile, her tone so warm and kind. Her ponytail, her bright eyes… the pleasant aura she gave off – I didn't know an airhead could be so stunning. "Your mom already called ahead, so I readied our bag of sugar for you."

"O… oh." I said, absolutely speechless, "So, do I just scoop in...? I never really borrowed sugar from anyone before."

"It's okay – let me help you." The girl assured happily. She opened the top of the sugar bag and slowly tilted it, pouring the sugar into my cup up to the brim. "Is there anything else your family needs, Satoshi-kun?"

"W… we're good." I stammered miserably, "T…thanks for asking, Yui-senpai."

The girl suddenly blushed.

"Actually, Satoshi-kun." She said, shy all of he sudden, "'Yui-senpai' is my onee-san. I'm her younger sister, Ui Hirasawa."

"Oh…"

An awkward moment of silence… then, muffled chuckles followed. Before we knew it, the two of us were laughing.

"Hirasawa-san, then." I corrected myself, still laughing from my folly. Ui only smiled. Oh crap, my heart's racing… Need to get out of here… "So, yeah. I guess I'll see you around."

"Alright then. I'll see you around, Satoshi-kun!"

Hearing her say my name like that made my cheeks turn red. I waved goodbye and turned around, doing my best to hide my face. I turned around, hoping to see a glimpse of her face again, but she still watched me leave with that warm smile of hers. I waved to her again and she waved back – I felt awkward… but happy. With the cup of sugar in hand, I headed home – bright and cheerful.

Ui and I didn't see each other a lot after that – but I got pretty excited every time we did. I wanted to get to know her better, spend some time with her and all that jazz… maybe even ask her out. Then, it came – the second Cultural Festival of Sakura-gakou. The day that changed it all… I'll never forget it.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Court Press!**

**Part I, Chapter 2**

**...**

"_Hah..."_

Sixth period in the Osaka West High School, class was treading on so terribly slowly.

"_Hmm__…_"

All around me were my classmates, slumped into their desks as the teacher droned about some sort of equation I didn't even bother thinking about. One could say that it looked like the last scene of Macbeth – except that my friend Francis was still slugging through the lecture, writing on his treasured (though old and dilapidated) notebook. I too was lying down on my desk. Unlike my other fallen comrades, though…

"_Mhm__…_"

I was pretty damn satisfied.

Yesterday at the grocery store, I happened to run into her again – that angel, Ui Hirasawa. She had a cart full of meats, vegetables, condiments and a whole lot of stuff my mom usually buys at he grocery store. It made me feel awkward to be seen just toting around a basket filled with potato chips and instant noodles… but her ever-present smile made me lose all worry (though she did suggest that I cut back on the junk – I'll try, I'll try…)

It was the usual encounter for us – idle chatter and gossip for the most part. She and I seemed to get along well and these little meetings of ours always made me feel glad. Then she handed me a flyer…

"Hokago Tea Time's going to be performing at our Cultural Festival this coming week, and I've been doing some promotion work for them. If you could bring some friends to watch the show, that would be really great!"

"Oh right…" I took the flyer and read through it once. "My sister's been gearing up for a performance lately – she's been on the drums non-stop when she gets home."

"Ritsu-senpai is really dedicated to the Light Music Club." Ui's tone was cheerful, "She really wants to see Hokago Tea Time perform in the Budokan! Onee-chan's aiming for the Budokan too, actually!"

That goal of hers again, huh… and Yui-senpai's aiming for that too. Seems Ritsu's not the only one with lofty goals.

"Hirasawa-san." I said, turning to the ponytail-haired girl, "Do you really think they'll be able to make it that far?"

"Well… it's a long shot for an amateur band like the HTT…" Ui pondered for a moment, then shone her bright smile once more. "But all of them are talented and I believe that if they really put their hearts into their music, they'll reach that someday, somehow. Think positive, you know! Each and every performance they do will bring them one step closer to that goal."

She truly does believe in the members of the HTT. I can't just be a downer and spoil that dream of hers… Why spoil another person's dream when I don't really have a dream of my own?

"We'll see about that." I said, pocketing the flyer, "And I'll try to get my friends from Osaka West to come and watch the show to help out."

"Really?" Ui was overcome with gladness, her eyes sparkling with delight. "Thank you so much Satoshi-kun!"

Suddenly, Ui clasped my free hand graciously, taking my by surprise.

"Let's do our best to help our sisters reach their goal!"

There's no harm in trying, right?

"Yeah, let's do that, Hirasawa-san!"

That meeting with Ui at the grocery store stuck with me till now… I could still feel the determination and hopefulness in the younger Hirasawa's voice. And... I got to hold her hand… or rather, she held on to mine. I couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Satoshi."

I then started feeling a ballpen poking at my arm. The scene of the grocery store quickly faded away, and I found myself back in Osaka West.

"What is it France?" I asked, turning lazily to my friend. "If you want notes, for the class, I wasn't taking any."

"Class is over, bud." Francis laughed, patting my shoulder, "You were spacing out there, dude!"

Oh crap…!

"D… did the teacher or the other classmates look at me funny?"

"Nah… our classmates still had their faces glued to their desks, and I kept asking questions to keep the teacher's eyes away from you."

"Thanks for that, man."

"No worries – just don't space out too often! It's almost as if you were narrating something…"

Well… uh…

"Anyways, dude, class is over." Francis stood up from his chair and stretched, "Let's go home."

"Wait a sec France." I halted my friend, digging into my pockets and fishing out the flyer Ui gave me, "I was wondering if I could invite you and senpai to come over to Sakura-gakou for this."

The half-Canadian took the flyer curiously.

"Houkago Tea Time… Sakura-gakou auditorium…" He rubbed his chin. "Yeah, sure. I'll go.

"Just like that?"

"Oh yeah." Francis nodded happily, "It's not every day that I get to walk into the Sakura-gakou campus not afraid to be smacked silly with batons by the guards."

"Skirt-chasing, I see…"

"Well, the skirts of Sakura-gakou are quite nice… but no, that's not my real goal." Francis shook his head, "I'm trained in classical music, but I sure as hell love some good old rock. As for Natsuki-senpai… I have a feeling she'll want to go too. She loves to cover music-scene stories, after all."

"That's great!" I said, happy all of the sudden. Francis raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Alright then…" Francis took out his old out-dated black-and-white pixel screened cell phone and started tapping away, "I'll send Natsuki-senpai the invite. As for me, I'll go for sure. Jun will probably ask me to go anyways."

"Thanks man. You and Natsuki-senpai will enjoy the show for sure, I promise you!"

In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have made that promise… but who was I to know that the Light Music Club's moderator forced the Light Music Club to wear yukatas while practicing in an air-conditioned room?

Ritsu came home on Thursday sniffling a bit, feeling a little bit down. I was playing the drums then and expected her to come over and hear me play. That afternoon, she just walked past the living room headed for upstairs.

"I got France and my senpai to come and watch your performance tomorrow." I called out, wondering if she didn't see me. Without turning to me, she just gave me a weak thumbs-up. "Uh… good luck, sis."

She didn't hear it - she had already gone upstairs.

The next morning was the day of the performance and I woke up extra early to prepare for it, and maybe listen to my sister play the drums for a little bit. Instead…

"Satoshi…?" Mom called out from the hallway, paired with her footsteps that grew louder, "Your dad and I have to go to work this morning, so we have a favor to ask you."

"What is it, mom?"

"Osaka West doesn't have classes today, right?" She said somberly, "We'd like you to take care of her for us… She isn't feeling too well."

Not feeling too well was a bit of an understatement, really. My sister had a fever and bouts of phlegm-filled coughing. She can handle sitting upright just fine, but a sharp headache would settle in whenever she tried standing up. Definitely, she wasn't going out of the house for the whole day. Even if she did, she was in no condition to perform.

"Jeez, sis… you overworked yourself." I said, walking into her room with a tray of medicine and water, "If you were starting to feel sick, you should have asked your band mates if you could have gone home for a while."

"I know that." Ritsu groaned, resting the back of her hand on her forehead as I sat down beside her, "But if I stop practicing, then the girls will have to stop practicing too. We drummers are the rhythm of the band – we're the ones who urge other's onward."

Her face then darkened.

"I had to stay."

I set the tray of water and medicines atop the end table at her bedside and watched my sister from where she sat.

"What's going to happen now, then?" I asked, checking the watch on my wrist. Turning to the door, I could see my sister's Sakura-gakou uniform - the coat, blazer, white shirt and blue ribbon. Her drumsticks stuck out of the blazer's pockets… she must have thought she would wake up feeling better this morning.

"Well, shit happens." Ritsu scampered down and covered herself with her blanket, "We probably won't be able to perform today, I guess. Mio's gonna be the deputy Club President, so it'll be up to her to make the decision to cancel."

She tried to speak with her regularly happy tone. I don't know if it's because of the phlegm or her weakness from the fever, but I could clearly hear her disappointment.

"Oy, what'cha looking all grim there for, Satoshi-kun?"

"Oh, nothing – nothing at all. I'll be going out for a while – I'll get you a moist towel and some warm water."

"Yeah… thanks for your help, Satoshi-kun."

"Call me if you need anything, sis."

"Will do…"

I stood up and made my way to the door, hoping she would say something… say how she truly felt. There was only silence. She had been preparing for this day, I know. To just lie here and watch it escape her grasp must have been tough.

"_Ritsu-senpai is really dedicated to the Light Music Club."_

"_She really wants to see Hokago Tea Time perform in the Budokan!"_

Ui's words echoed in my head, growing louder and clearer with every step I took. Then… as I looked up at the uniform hanging on the door…

"_Let's do our best to help our sisters reach their goal!"_

"Ritsu." I said, turning around to my bed-ridden sister, "The HTT's performance will go on as scheduled today."

"Huh?" Ritsu sprang upright in her bed, nearly dizzy from her shock, "Whatcha talking about? You're not... you're not planning on performing with the girls instead of me, are you?"

"Why not?" I asked, "I've practiced the HTT's songs many times over…"

"But will the girls let you go on stage with them? That's the question…"

"They won't have to know it's me." I said, my determination rising. I pointed to the uniform hanging from the door. "Lend me your uniform for today…"

Ritsu suddenly burst into phlegm-y laughter. I, on the other hand, was serious.

"And if you have a wig too, it'd be great." I continued looking around, "That one time Yui-senpai and the rest of the HTT came over…"

_"Uwah~! It's male Riichan! Aren't you guys twins?"_

The other girls even agreed, to my dismay…

"That may be true…" Ritsu said, her tone becoming more worried, "But if the girls find out…"

"I know the consequences, Ritsu… but you've been preparing so hard for this performance. I can't just sit idly by and let it slip away." I turned to her, almost pleading, "You've got a dream, right… Budokan? Let me help you reach that goal."

"Satoshi-kun…"

Tears started forming in my sister's eyes, but she promptly wiped them. She then pointed to the top compartment of her dresser. I opened the compartment and saw a dirty-brown wig that matched my sister's hairstyle. Underneath it was an assortment of headbands, her favorite yellow ones being the most prominent. I picked them up and almost felt a power about them… then,

"I didn't think I'd see the day you'd beg me to let you cross-dress!"

"Shush!" I protested, closing the compartment hurriedly, "I'm doing this for you, you know!"

"I know… Anyways, this is great!" Ritsu said, fishing out her cell phone, "I'll text Mio that I'm going to make it to the Cultural Festival. The rest is up to you, sweet brother! Do me proud! "

"I'll do what I can…" I picked up the uniform hanging from the door and prepared to step outside. "Just don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"I won't, I won't!" Ritsu promised, "My lips are sealed! So, hurry up then!"

"Right…"

I stepped out of the room then walked into mine, locking the door behind me. Gritting my teeth, I slowly started putting on my sister's uniform. The white long-sleeved shirt, the skirt, the blazer and the ribbon… I put them all on. Then, with shivering hands, I reached for the wig and the headband and set them atop my head to cover my hair. The moment I faced the mirror…

"Holy… shit…"

I looked exactly like my sister! Damn… I didn't think our resemblance was this striking! Image isn't the only thing I'll need to cover up today – I'd need to act like my sister Ritsu as well. Thank goodness I've got a good alibi – I'll just say I'm feeling under the weather or something, croaking like a plague-stricken peasant. Drummers don't have to sing after all, so it'll be fine.

In any case, this will be taking things to a whole new level. Not only was I going to look like my sister – I had to _become_ her. However… this was a performance I was going to do with my own rhythm. I took out my sister's drumsticks from the blazer pocket and, instead, put in my own pair. I also stuffed my cell phone in the other pocket for good measure. Then, I went out of my room and dropped by my sister's room one last time before I left. I brought her a moist towel and a tub of warm water and returned her drumsticks to her.

"I'm heading off, Ritsu." I said, gently setting the towel on her forehead.

"Take care, Satoshi-kun." Ritsu said happily.

"W-whatcha… think of the disguise?"

"I feel like I'm looking at a mirror." Ritsu smiled, "By the way, Satoshi-kun, there's something I've got to tell you."

You're gonna laugh, aren't you? Go ahead, laugh. I really don't care anymore at this rate…

"What is it."

"Come here..."

I leaned closer to where Ritsu lay, hoping to hear what she had to say. Then, her arms wrapped around me, pulled me down and held me close to her.

'Thank you, Satoshi-kun."

"Y-you're welcome, Ritsu…" I said bashfully, slowly prying myself out of her embrace.

"Aww, he's smiling!"

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever!" Ritsu grinned, "Go! The girls must be waiting for you by now!"

"I'll be off then."

"Good luck, Satoshi-kun!"

Hah… the things I do for love. I took my leave and went on out of the house, walking down the road to Sakura-gakou. As I walked, the cell phone in my pocket buzzed.

"Yo." I said, picking up naturally. W… wait… was I supposed to sound like Ritsu? Oh, no I didn't have to. This was my phone after all – it'd be weird if I talked in a forced girlish voice here…

"Hey dude!" it was Francis, "So, uh, Natsuki-senpai and I are at Sakura-gakou already. Jun's gonna be showing us around – where are you, man?"

Oh crap… I totally forgot about them! What to say, what to say….

"I… uh… I'll meet with you guys later during the performance." I stammered, "I've kinda got my hands full."

In more ways than one…

"Really? Whatcha up to?"

It's complicated, really…

"Just some chores." I said, taking a deep gulp.

"Oh, okay then." Francis sounded understanding enough. "We'll see you later at the show then! See ya!"

"Yeah…"

We hung up and a heavy weight tugged on my heart. Not only was I going to my sister's school in my sister's uniform… I'm going to have to play Metal Gear Solid around the friends I invited there! I should find a cardboard box… This day could end up being one hell of a mess… ungh…

I neared the entrance and saw crowds of people going in and out of the Sakura-gakou campus. Tents and stalls were set up on the school courtyard. The sound of chattering people, music and laughter could be heard ten miles away…

As happy as the atmosphere was, I didn't really feel like being so cheerful. The breeze I felt between my thighs didn't help either… Why are these skirts so damn breezy? How do they go to school in these all year long? I'll ponder about this some other time…

Just as I was about to enter the campus, I found myself come face to face with a girl who looked an awful lot like Yui-senpai. Her uniform was the same as Yui-senpai's. Her hair was let down haphazardly like Yui-senpai's. Her figure was a lot like Yui-senpai's… and the gig bag of Yui-senpai's Gibson Les Paul hung from her shoulders. The only thing was, she wasn't Yui-senpai.

She was walking around nervously like me. Her eyes darted left and right, as if keeping a lookout for people and were almost fearful when they met mine. And… fine… her blazer was kinda tight around the chest. (It was a heavenly sight.) This wasn't Yui-senpai… this was…

"Ui... erm, Hirasawa-san?" I called,

"Satoshi-kun?" She replied

The two of us sighed at the same time. This was going to be a long day.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Court Press!**

**Part I, Chapter 3**

…

Things were silent just outside the entrance of Sakura-gakou that afternoon. It wasn't the peaceful kind of silence sentimental or thoughtful people enjoy – not that I was one. Awkward is a better adjective – awkward silence. Yeah, that's it. Don't mind the sounds of the people lined up to enter the campus or the mainstream pop beats the school's PA system is blurting out for the field fair at the Cultural Festival – I didn't care about any of that at that point, and neither did Ui.

There we were, Ui and I, standing face to face, wearing our sisters' uniforms and sporting their hairstyles (if a wig counts as a hairstyle, that is). I was about to shit my pants… or skirt. Whatever. I wanted to wonder if I looked funny, but that would be a stupid question to ask myself. Had anyone known about what I was doing, I'd look like a complete idiot!

"Satoshi-kun?" A hesitant Ui asked, trying to mimic Yui-senpai's voice

"W-what!" I asked irritably, overcome by fear. Get a hold of yourself Satoshi! This is Ui you're talking to… you know, the girl you _like_! "I-I'm sorry, Hirasawa-san…"

"It's quite alright…" Ui continued in her bashful voice, her eyes barely able to meet mine. "I take it Ritsu-senpai won't be making it…"

I just shook my head, having lost confidence in my speaking voice after my first outburst.

"I see…"

Looking at things as they are now though, I'm not the only one just about ready to explode in fear and shame. Ui too seemed to have a lot of pressure in her heart. Like me, she was doing something stupid. Stupid but admirable, I'll give it that.

"Yui-senpai put you up to this?" I asked her.

"Actually, onee-chan didn't want me to go through with this." Ui then gestured to the gig bag she wore over her shoulder, "And onee-chan was really hesitant to part ways with her Gitah."

Her shyness seemed to fade as she talked about her sister.

"What about you, Satoshi-kun?" Ui then asked, her eyes full of expectation.

"I did this on my own accord too." I admitted determinedly, "Big sis Ritsu really wanted her band to perform today. This performance means a lot to her, you know. I couldn't just let it slip away from her hands. I…"

My eyes met Ui's and she looked glad.

"I'm doing this for my sister too, Hirasawa-san."

"T…that's so sweet of you." Ui started to get teary eyed, "Ritsu-senpai must be so happy!"

"N-nah…" I denied shyly, "There's no way she would be."

I said that, but I clearly felt Ritsu's happiness when she hugged me all of the sudden. It was one of the reasons I really decided to push through with this thing, after all. I also knew that a lot of people believed in the HTT who would've been disappointed if they couldn't perform today – one of them being Ui Hirasawa. Seeing how she went out of her way to dress up as Yui-senpai proves just how much she cared about the band.

Did I really care that much?

Maybe I did… Why would I have come here in the first place?

"In any case, Hirasawa-san, we're partners in crime today." I flashed Ui an encouraging smile, "We're both playing substitutes to our sisters, so we gotta prove our worth!"

Now, Ui looked really happy and determined.

"Yeah!" Ui raised a fist up to the sky happily. "That's exactly what we'll do!"

Easier said than done, but I'll live with it. Seeing Ui smile like this was worth it.

"So first thing's first – we gotta start acting like our sisters, Hirasawa-san...

I looked around and scanned the area, wondering how best to explain what I meant. I needed a solid example… someone we know, perhaps. Speak of the devil… Walking straight towards where we were was the moderator of the Light Music Club, Sawako Yamanaka.

I haven't really met her at all, so I know I shouldn't judge her… but she just seems to be the type that acts all innocent till you piss her off. Then she'll have a butterfly knife at your throat… ungh… I just hope that's all in my imagination. Even after being teased by my sister for more than a year now, big sis Ritsu's still alive. That's a mild, mild comfort for me today.

"Alright then, Ui." I gestured to the approaching teacher, "We'll be dealing with people our sisters know a lot, so we'd better act like our sisters in front of them. Why don't you try greeting this teacher here?"

"Gotcha." Ui sounded determined, "I'll do what I can."

Ui walked up in front of me then smiled at good ole Sawa-chan.

"Good afternoon, Sawako-sensei!" Ui greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, good afternoon, Hirasawa-san." Sawako said, not really giving Ui any particular attention, "What are you still doing out here? You should be… wait…"

"What is it?" Ui asked, tilting her head sideways

"Sawako… sensei…?" The teacher looked suspicious. Oh crap…

Ui's mimicking of Yui-senpai's voice was spot on, I'll give her that… but her tone was modest (which I love, don't get me wrong) and Yui-senpai never, never, never called Sawa-chan as 'Sawako-sensei'! The teacher stopped walking and closely studied Ui who started to shiver. Damn it – I have to intervene!

"Hey-yo Sawa-chan! Whaddup?"

I interrupted her investigation with the closest imitation of my sister Ritsu's voice… though my closest wasn't exactly close. My sister's trademark cheerfulness and standard-issue mangling of the kansai dialect however somehow brought I home… in a way I didn't expect it to.

"Tainaka-san… your voice is kinda low today – it's probably the phlegm. Luckily, you don't have to sing." Sawa-chan sighed, "In any case, it's a pleasant surprise you two were able to make it."

Ui and I opened our mouths, hoping to reply, but we kept our silence. We were walking a tightrope talking to Sawa-chan like this, so we just gave the teacher affirmative nods.

"I'll be dropping by in the club room later on – get to practicing." Sawa-chan started going on her way, "Today's performance is gonna be big – the owner of the live house downtown will be watching. If she likes the HTT's performance, you guys might be able to get priority reservations for gigs. I expect you guys to do well."

The teacher left earshot and Ui and I sighed in relief. So this was what we were up against… if either of us had marched into the school on our own, our covers would have been blown in a heartbeat. Gen Urobuchi planted a lot of death flags here… I can feel it.

And not only that - the stakes were raised with that live-house deal. No wonder Ritsu was working so hard at practicing… so much so that she ended up getting sick. We needed to get our act together.

"This isn't going to be a walk in the part, Hirasawa-san." I turned to Ui. "We're going to need a plan."

"Yeah." Ui agreed, a little disheartened, "I did really bad in front of Sawako-sensei, huh…?"

"It's 'Sawa-chan'" I corrected, patting her shoulder, "Ritsu's told me the nicknames of everyone else in the club, so I'll help you out. Sawa-chan goes by Sawa-chan, Tsumugi-senpai goes by Mugi-chan, Mio-senpai goes by Mio-chan and Azusa goes by Azu-nyan!"

"Azu-nyan?" Ui sounded amused, "That's such a cute nickname!"

Azusa's a very cute girl… what can I say? Wait, I'm getting off topic.

"In any case, that's how you should be addressing everyone today."

"What about you Satoshi-kun?" Ui asked shyly, "What should I call you?"

"Call me Riichan!"

Damn, I sounded too excited there…

"Riichan it is then." Ui smiled.

Seeing that smile, all my worries were just wiped away.

"Come on now, Yui." I turned to the building, "Let's continue this inside – we still have to go through security."

"Yeah, Riichan!" Ui seemed to take a liking to that name. I hope I don't get too used to her calling me that. "Security will be easy – we just have to show the guard our ID's and… oh…"

Ui's face paled.

"What's up, Ui?"

"I… I don't have onee-chan's ID!"

Hearing her say this, I started giving myself a personal pat-down. I couldn't find my sister's ID either… How the hell are we going to get in then?

"Yui, Tainaka-san…" A worried voice called to us. "You made it to school! Thank goodness I found you here."

We turned around and saw a bespectacled upperclassman, holding two ID cards in her hand. It was Nodoka Manabe, Yui-senpai's closest friend. Crap, I don't know her… I don't know how my sister acts in front of this person here…

"Uwah~! Nodoka-chan!" Ui suddenly said, her imitation of Yui-senpai absolutely stellar, "You found our ID's! Where'd you find it?"

"You two left it in the clubroom yesterday – Akiyama-san said you two were missing a few playing cards in a deck, so you used your ID's to replace them."

Seriously? If they do that, then it'll be obvious which card is which… dummies. Can they even shuffle that deck? Seeing the slight, slight bend in the ID cards, I have a feeling they tried.

"Anyways, I have a lot of prep work to do for tonight's performance." Manabe-senpai nodded and went on ahead of us, "Good luck tonight!"

"Thanks, Nodoka-chan!" Ui bid her farewell happily.

"Wow, Ui… that was actually pretty good!"

"Nodoka-senpai visits our house quite a lot." Ui explained happily, "I know how onee-chan acts in front of her."

"If you know how Yui-senpai acts in front of Manabe-senpai, then you'll probably be good for the other girls too!"

"You might be right, Satoshi-ku… Riichan!"

Oh right… I too had to play my part. But with what happened in our encounter with Sawa-chan earlier, speaking at all would blow my cover. It gave me an idea.s

"I've got a plan, U… Yui." I whispered to her, "I won't be able to hold up a conversation without getting found out – my voice is just way too different from my sister's. If that's the case, then I'll avoid talking with the girls or the people we know – say that I got the phlegm and can't speak or something."

"That might work." Ui hummed in thought, "But how can you tell the girls that?"

"That's where you come in, Yui." I grinned, "You're going to be my spokesperson, so to speak. You've got a really good Yui-senpai voice so it'll work out! Just put more feelings into it like you did when you were with Mana… Nodoka-chan?" Yeah, Nodoka-chan."

"I'll see what I can do." Ui nodded

"Please do." I urged, "Be passionate about everything and anything and you'll have it in the bag! Like… like your guitar! Yui-senpai loves her guitar."

"I love Gitah too!" Ui said, hugging the guitar case all of the sudden. "Gitah~! I missed you so much!"

Hug me too, Ui! Hug me too! … Don't judge me!

In that one instance, Ui truly seemed like Yui-senpai! This is going to work reaaaaal swell. However… our sisters' friends weren't the only people we would be dealing with today.

Standing in line for the security booth were the Suzuki siblings and Natsuki-senpai from my school. Francis looked really excited, an awestruck expression on his face as he got closer and closer to the entrance. Jun saw this and sighed, pushing her brother along to keep the line moving. Behind them was Natsuki-senpai from our school who brought along an unwelcome weapon – an SLR camera that hung from a strap on her neck.

If we can survive today, Ui and I deserve some medals.

"We can do this, Riichan." Ui smiled at me

"Yeah, Yui." I nodded, "Let's get em."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Court Press!**

**Part I, Chapter 4**

…

"Hrm..." A bushy-haired brunette sitting at a bench in the fairgrounds of Sakura Gakou hummed. "What's taking so long?"

"What is it, Jun?" A young man with dark brown hair asked, sitting beside Jun with three with three cans of soda in his hands. It was her brother Francis. "There was a line at the vending machine – I didn't take too long now, did I?"

The young man handed Jun a soda and the brunette sighed. She opened the can and took a large gulp.

"No, not you, bro." Jun pouted, looking out to the entrance of the high school with bored eyes. "He usually comes out early…"

"Oh, so you were talking about comrade Tainaka-kun." A third person, a girl with bright, fiery eyes, appeared with an SLR camera hanging from her neck. She then turned to Francis and tilted her head. "Didn't he say he was still tied down with chores or something, Suzuki-kun?"

"Yup – that's what he said, Natsuki-senpai." Francis nodded, tossing this Natsuki girl her soda. "Heads up."

She caught it handily and a smirk grew on her face. She then sat beside Jun on the bench and watched the entrance with them.

"Why are you asking this by the way, Jun?" Francis then asked, turning to his sister beside him. "Didn't I just tell you that a while ago?"

A small light lit in the young man's eyes and he started to smile wryly.

"Don't tell me you…"

"Shut it, bro." Jun jabbed her brother without restraint. "I was just wondering if he was going to make it to the HTT concert later."

Her fingers then suddenly trembled for a moment, but she shook her head.

"P-plus… it'd be a shame if he forgot."

"Eh…" Francis rubbed his arm before taking another gulp of cola. "Well, don't worry Jun. That guy doesn't forget important stuff like this – he'll be here. I'm sure of it. That, or he'll owe me the next issue of _MPBT_!"

The young man then started to laugh.

"Oh! And Ui-chan will be here too, after all! It's not everyday he gets to see her, so I'm sure he'll come running!"

"Yeah…" Jun averted her brother's gaze. "Ui-chan will be here…"

The bushy-haired girl then deftly fished out her cellphone from her pocket and checked her inbox. Ui hadn't replied to any of her texts yet either. She could only sigh.

"Anyways." Francis said, gulping down the last of his soda and crumpling the can in his hand. "Let's get a move on! I'm sure this fair will be fun. We don't want to waste it just sitting around here, eh?"

"You just want to check out girls, bro." Jun cheered up a little bit. Her brother only replied with a wide grin.

"And I'm here to take pictures for the Osaka West Chronicle." Natsuki said, patting her camera proudly. "I want to get some really interesting pictures today!"

"Senpai." Francis then whispered to his upperclassman, "Save me a good picture of Mio-senpai and I'll do your paperwork for you this week."

Natsuki promptly nodded. "Deal."

"Jeez…" Jun groaned as her brother shook hands with Natsuki. She grabbed her brother and his upperclassman's sleeves and pulled them along with her. "Let's just go."

…

From the halls of the ground floor of Sakura-gakou, Ui and I looked out from the window and saw those three stooges hanging around by the gates. Seeing all of them here and waiting for me was a little bit unsettling, but has to be done has to be done! I'll probably apologize to them later (and probably buy France that next issue of the manga he's been reading), but I have to deal with this frilly little matter first. I was ready to get this ordeal over and done with quickly, and so was my companion.

She turned to me with a smile.

"Let's go, Riichan." Ui said, speaking in Yui-senpai's voice again. "The girls will be waiting for us upstairs."

Heh, that was all the motivation I needed. Shrugging that little tick off my shoulder for now, the two of us walked side by side through the corridors. Along the way, the girls of Sakura Gakou greeted the two of us happily.

"Good luck tonight, Tainaka-senpai!"

"We'll be rooting for you, Hirasawa-san!"

"The HTT will wow the crowd again tonight, I'm sure of it!"

Seems our sisters' schoolmates really loved the HTT. All of them were very supportive and were looking forward to seeing their Light Music Club perform on stage again. I didn't blame them – the HTT was a pretty good band, after all! Rough around the edges, but they're getting the hang of it.

Actually, I still remember their first performance at the cultural festival. My sister Ritsu and her friends were still first year high-schoolers then while I was on my last year of Middle School. The Cultural Festival committee of Sakura-gakou was running short of volunteers back then, I recalled. My sister called me from the house and told me that she signed me up to be a ticket collector for their concert.

I was pissed, of course, having been thrown off my routine of doing… well, lazing around the house. By the end of it all, though, I ended up putting on a fresh change of clothes and marching over to Sakura-gakou to help out. I didn't want to disappoint my sister, after all… sorta. Plus, I was curious about that band she had so hastily set up. I came looking forward to a laugh-trip or sorts, or something to pass the time. I wasn't really expecting much – though, in retrospect, that was pretty mean of me.

Anyways, I just got my helper's ID from the Fair Committee and helped run the ticket desk at the auditorium. It was a pretty busy night, I remember, with people forming long, long lines to watch the auditorium shows. It had been a while since Sakura-gakou had an operational Light Music Club after all – I reckon they were as curious as I was. All of that buzz that flew around must have drawn this large crowd.

It didn't matter to me then – I just did my work and tried to smile while doing it. This was an exceptionally large crowd, after all. Those Fair Committee guys weren't kidding when they said they needed help. Once the last of the people gave their tickets, I got up from my post to walk around for a bit. It was boring and tiring work, after all.

"Thanks for the help!" the people at the desk then said. I just raised my hand in acknowledgement, telling them it wasn't a big deal. I then found my way to the side of the auditorium and leaned against the walls. I checked my watch and thought – if I hurry back home, I might be able to catch that new anime premiere at Francis and Jun's house. However, the HTT finally took the stage.

After introducing themselves, that band of four started playing a song. '_Fuwa Fuwa Time_', was it? I couldn't really tell at that time, since the sounds were a little muffled. Looking through the window, though, I could see the crowd really getting into the band's music. My sister and her band-mates were also playing their hearts out, playing like there was no tomorrow.

However, they do have a tomorrow. Even though I was never interested in rock and whatnot, I felt it in my heart. This was good music. This was a good band… I felt bad for belittling my sister and that dream of hers then. Seeing them perform was what got me interested in taking up playing the drums. Maybe it's even why I decided to wear her uniform and skirt today! Meh. That's probably an exaggeration.

One thing was for sure, though. Ui and I would be performing with that band that the people of this school and Western Osaka District looked up to. Tall order, we knew, but someone had to do it. We could only hope for the best.

**To Be Continued**

**...**

**Author's Notes:** I found a Phoenix Down, and i'm using it on this series! I'll try to get to making an update every week or two, so hooray!


	6. Chapter 6

Full Court Press!

Part I, Chapter 5

...

In the Sakura-gakou Music Room, Azusa Nakano sat in her spot at the table at the far end of the room with an empty teacup set before her. Mio Akiyama sat at the table too while Mugi Kotobuki minded the tea kettle as she prepared the sugar and cream. Aside from the strengthening whistle of the tea kettle, the room was odiously silent.

Today was going to be their first performance as a five-man band in the Cultural Festival, thought Azusa as she stared at her teacup. Today was going to be one of the first big steps of Hokago Tea Time towards their lofty Budokan goal – a goal that Azusa truly wanted to achieve. However, with their drummer and lead guitarist stricken with sickness all of the sudden, these first steps would probably not happen that day. It wouldn't happen for some time.

"Here you go." Mugi's voice snapped Azusa out of her thoughts. The blonde-haired girl poured the second guitarist tea. "Are you alright, Azusa-chan?"

"I'm alright." Azusa gave Mugi a smile, "I'm just... well..."

"You're worried about Yui and Riichan, aren't you?" Mugi was awfully perceptive. Looking at Azusa's reaction, Mugi knew her guess was spot on. Azusa wanted to ask how Mugi could have guessed it, but it was probably because she was also worried about them. "This was bad timing too..."

Azusa gave a defeated sigh and laid her head down on the desk.

"Of all the time to get sick, why now? This was our chance... this was our first step together?"

The second guitarist stared out from where she lay, looking at nothing in particular.

"We haven't even taken that step and it already falls apart..."

"Don't say that, Azusa." Mio Akiyama spoke with a composed voice. With Ritsu, the President of the club, sick, she took command of the club as the unofficial Vice President. "The more negatively you think about something then the more negative things might turn out to be."

That was oddly profound of Mio to say, Azusa thought. But, she wanted to believe Mio in this matter. This first step, the Cultural Festival performance of the HTT as a five-member band, was really important to Azusa.

"If we really have to put out a performance, we can go and rent a drum-machine or use a pre-recorded drumline or something." Mio then said, providing alternative after alternative, "We might even get Yamanaka-sensei to call in a drummer for us."

"Sawako-sensei...?" Azusa rose up from the desk, "Can she do that?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think she's the type who has a lot of connections with bandsmen." Mio rubbed her chin, "Though... I'd rather not ask her. Who knows what kind of person she might call in?"

Mio imagined something horrifying and cringed. Her own imagination was almost enough to make her faint.

"But even if we do that..." Azusa still wasn't satisfied, "It won't be the same."

"That's true..." Mio somberly agreed. "With the way things are, then, we might just have to cancel... oh? A text?"

The bassist fished out her cellphone and read through the text message.

"It seems Yui's going to make it!" Mio said excitedly.

"Yui-senpai will...?" Azusa grew excited as well, "That's good!"

Mio's cellphone then buzzed again. She received a second text message and whispered it to herself.

"_Hey yo, Miooo! I'm feeling a lot better today, so I might just make it over there! Still got phlegm so I can't really talk, but hey – I'll just be drummin! See ya in 30! Hope you didn't miss me too much!_"

"Oh Ritsu... you dummy." Mio wore a small smile, "Ritsu will make it too!"

"That's quite a fast recovery for the both of them." Mugi hummed, "They seemed really out of it yesterday..."

The keyboardist then wore a smile as well.

"Oh well, time to make more tea!"

She prepared two more cups of tea. There were two more people joining them that day after all, just not the two people they expected to come.

...

"So, are you ready for this?" I turned to the Yui-fied Ui. The two of us stood outside the doors of the Sakura-gakou music room.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ui gulped. She seemed awfully tense about walking into the clubroom. Our plan was just to walk in there and to let things go as they normally would. It wasn't really a plan, to be honest, so why was she so anxious?

I was soon about to find out why.

We opened the door to the clubroom and Ui walked in, shadows over her eyes as she was concentrated intensely. What was she doing – internalizing? Everyone turned to us and she closed her eyes. Once her eyes opened...

"Hello~!" Ui spoke brightly, almost in a carbon copy of her sister. "Sorry we're late!"

It was frighteningly Yui-like. Everything from her posture to her expression to the cute, air-headed smile she wore and her lively hand-waving had Yui Hirasawa written all over it. For a moment, I wondered it Yui-senpai really did come to Sakura-gakou and acted like Ui-chan to troll me and everyone else. The one thing that told me otherwise was the one hand she kept in her coat pocket – the hand was trembling.

Damn... I ought to take this seriously too. I can't let her take the bulk of the responsibility here. We're in this together after all.

I walked into the room as well and gave everyone a lazy salute and a confident grin – the kind that my sister would make. Ui saw me make this effort and smiled.

"Riichan has phlegm, so she can't really talk." Ui said in her Yui voice, "But she's here."

Ui's eyes then met mine as she continued to speak. "And that's what's important. Right, Riichan?"

I then gave a lively nod. The other three members present, Azusa-chan, Mugi-senpai and Mio-senpai didn't look at us with any hint of suspicion. Ui and I were quite in sync, so our covers were ironclad. Then, Ui-chan sealed the deal.

"Uwaah~! Azu-nyan!" Ui then rushed over to where Azusa-chan sat and caught the second guitarist in a tight embrace, "I missed you!"

Ui hugged Azusa so tightly and fondly in an affectionate master-lock. She then started to pat Azusa-chan's head like a cat, making the second guitarist struggle to break free. Ui then mumbled cutesy gibberish as if she were talking to a stray cat and Azusa's struggle grew more desperate. Before long, though, Azusa gave in and accepted Ui's embrace.

I've heard stories from Ritsu about Yui-senpai doing such a thing, but to see this for myself was a wonder to behold. I didn't know what to feel at that moment – surprised or excited. Ui was quite shocked that the tactic worked so well too and fought hard to keep herself from blushing.

As for me... well... that sight was burned into my memory – for reasons I'd rather not elaborate. Let's just say I found myself a nice side-dish for tonight.

For now, though, there were other pressing matters at hand.

"So, Ritsu." Mio-senpai then came up to me, "We don't have a lot of time before the show, so we need to practice as much as we can. Are you up to it?"

I gave Mio a thumbs up and a wink and the bassist seemed pleased.

"Alright, everyone!" Mio rounded everyone up, "Let's practice!"

**To Be Continued**

...

**Author's Notes:** Hello, everyone. I know some of you are aware that I declared that I would be retiring from fanfiction, and I intend to do so. I am working on an original work now, among other things – academics and whatnot – so I will not really be able to write fanfics as consistently I do in the past.

I've decided, though, that this is more or less a rewrite of something I have already done so I might be able to proceed through with this in a casual pace (more casual than usual :P). It will also have shorter chapter lengths since I'm trying to master the light novel style. It's also good practice for the original work!

I guess I'll still be lurking around the site once every month or two months or whenever.


End file.
